Muggle Magic
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: The Death Eaters have come up with a cunning idea to try and eliminate a few girls of the Order. With only 3 days to figure it out before the girls die, will the Order know to resort to a Muggle book? AU Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Bill/Fleur, Remus/Tonks


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sadly. Boo.**_

**_So... Obviously, this is AU. Do I ever keep things very canon?_**

"So, Hermione didn't get off the train?" Kingsley asked.

"No." Remus said. "Tonks went to find Ginny in case Ginny knew where Hermione was, but none of the girls came back."

"We talked to a few other parents there, no one saw any of them." Mad-Eye said.

"Did you see any Death Eaters?" Albus asked.

"No." Bill said. "Fleur never showed up at Gringotts today, either."

"Do you think the Death Eaters got them?" Remus asked.

"There's no other explanation." Mad-Eye said. "Molly, Arthur, I'd check Ginny's bedroom for any clues."

"I'll check Tonks' flat. Bill, you check Fleur's. Remus, meet with Hermione's parents and escort them home. Explain in very little detail about this. Tell them Hermione missed the train and we've sent someone to go get her, and we'll make sure she makes it home in the next couple days." Kingsley said.

"Everyone meet back at Headquartes in one hour." Mad-Eye said.

* * *

"Did anyone find anything?" Mad-Eye asked.

"Ginny's room was completely normal." Molly said.

"Fleur's place looked like it had been searched-" Bill said.

"So did Tonks'." Kingsley said.

"They probably didn't want to risk running into anyone at the Burrow." Arthur explained.

"So what now? Hermione's parents are expecting her back in a few days, and she's nowhere to be found." Remus said.

"And Fleur said her parents were coming here from France in a few days. And it's been a day or two since she told, so they're supposed to be here tomorrow or the next day. There's really no way you can just walk up to her parents and say their daughter's missing." Bill said.

"There's not really any way to explain to anyone that someone has disappeared." Kingsley said.

"So, where do we start looking now?" Sirius asked.

"That's just the problem. There is no where to start looking. They vanished in the middle of a crowded train platform, there's nothing that can help us in any of the girls' rooms, we're pretty much stuck." Mad-Eye explained.

"So, we wait until whoever it was makes the next move?" Remus asked. "We didn't get to search the platform properly-"

"It'll have sealed itself off by now." Mad-Eye said.

"There has to be something we can do." Sirius objected.

"What do you propose, Black?" Mad-Eye growled. "There are no clues, there is no trace of these girls anywhere."

"I say we find anyone who has any affiliation to You-Know-Who and question them-"

"That is a suicide mission-" Mad-Eye spat.

"It's all we can do! We can't just let them die somewhere!" Sirius yelled. "They belong to a family, they are our friends. I'm sure Molly and Arthur don't just want to wait to see if Ginny shows up. I'm sure Hermione's parents would be thrilled to know we did nothing and their daughter died. I'm sure Ted and Andromeda would just love the fact that you are Dora's Godfather and you let her die. And Fleur's parents? Oh, I'm sure they would just LOVE us."

"We don't know that they're dead-" Mad-Eye said.

"And are you going to wait to find out?" Sirius asked.

"We can't do anything-" Mad-Eye insisted.

"No, you just don't want to do anything." Sirius snapped.

"You don't think I feel bad? I've protected Dora since she was an infant because Ted and Andy asked me to. I promised to keep her alive until I was no longer able. It's killing me inside that I can't do anything, but we haven't got any leads. The most we can do is keep an eye out for any clues or signs." Mad-Eye said.

Kingsley spoke up. "We could do search parties or something. Have someone watch for any sign of them." He said. "It's the most we can do for now."

* * *

She woke up and it was dark. There was a slight whimpering from somewhere near her. She pushed herself into a sitting position just as a door opened. She caught a quick glimpse of Hermione, Ginny and Fleur in the dark.

A group of Death Eaters came into the room, and the room was suddenly enveloped in light as lanterns were lit. In their arms, 4 Death Eaters carried a bundle of cloth. Suddenly, 4 Death Eaters surrounded each girl.

"The Order wants to mingle with Muggles, we'll show them something very Muggle indeed." Bellatrix said, watching the event unfold.

Tonks felt the Death Eaters tearing at the remains of her clothes and she felt too tired to try and fight. They started fighting the cloth over her, and she slowly realised it was a dress. In the dim light, she realised it was a powder blue gown with long sleeves.

As all the Death Eaters backed off, she noticed the other girls in the same gown with different colors. Hermione's was a dark pink, Ginny's a emerald green and Fleur in a violet.

"They'll never figure it out, Lestrange." A man said. "You sure it'll kill them?"

At the word kill, she heard Ginny whimper a bit.

"Yes." Bellatrix said. She waved her wand and everything went black. Tonks felt herself hit the floor before falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
